


You make my Dreams

by JLovesBats



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Music, Past Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLovesBats/pseuds/JLovesBats
Summary: You had a hard time lately and went home from work on the day of the riots, choosing to drown your sorrow in alcohol. Arthur decides to pay you a visit, joining the party.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. I did a little something.  
> I hope it’s not entirely terrible, it is the first fanfic I’ve ever written. Please mind that English is not my first language, forgive eventual grammar or spelling mistakes. Would love some feedback! Next chapters following shortly.🙂
> 
> Find this fic on my Tumblr Blog: JLovesBats  
> https://jaylovesbats.tumblr.com/post/188840386841/you-make-my-dreams-1  
> https://jaylovesbats.tumblr.com/post/188841217546/you-make-my-dreams-2  
> https://jaylovesbats.tumblr.com/post/188843144911/you-make-my-dreams-3  
> https://jaylovesbats.tumblr.com/post/188845116926/you-make-my-dreams-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find this fic on my Tumblr Blog: JLovesBats  
> https://jaylovesbats.tumblr.com/post/188840386841/you-make-my-dreams-1

*** // Reader’s POV // ***

The world outside was getting crazy, fires and rebellion everywhere you looked. The sounds implicated weapons and violence, gunshots, people were screaming and running down the streets, destroying cars and windows and you watched, standing by the windowsill, holding a drink close to your chest.

Your eyes followed the countless people, passing by. Emotionless. Hollow. You decided it wasn’t worth watching any more of it, so you went back to the couch, snuggling up in a blanket.

Your life has been shit for as long as you could remember and lately it has been especially mean. A whole lot of stuff came together and you figured to treat yourself for a nice round of drinking, until you forgot everything that’s been bothering you. Tomorrow was your first day off in weeks, so you could pull off whatever you wanted.

To your own surprise, you somehow managed to get home alive and unharmed, against all odds. When you left from work the streets were already bursting with yelling people.

You picked up your pace at first, but nobody even looked at you. Maybe they just didn’t see you, ignored you, like most did.

You weren’t especially eye-catching in your own opinion. You were anything but tall and had never been impressive for people around you. Just a plain woman in her early thirties. You didn’t wear fancy clothes either.

It was actually relieving, because no woman in this city wanted to pull attention from people, unless she was a hooker. Gotham was mean and you were glad people weren’t interested in approaching you, for whatever reason.

And they all seemed to be occupied with whatever their whole rebellion was about, anyway.

You didn’t really care, heard about it here and there, but nothing really managed to faze you lately. So, when your stupid colleagues bragged about Thomas Wayne, the rich and the poor, the garbage strike and the Super-Rats, your mind tended to wander elsewhere. You were too busy minding your own business, to care what the city was going crazy about today.

When you decided to get wasted it was early evening, after you got home from work.

You still had a few bottles of booze abandoned in the back of a kitchen cabinet and you figured it was time to put them to good use.

First you took a quick shower, using your favourite shampoo, which was vanilla-coconut scented and changed into something more comfortable.

Abandoning a bra all together, now wearing black shorts and a red t-shirt, that was hanging like a rag off of you. Your shoulder-long blonde hair was still wet, dripping on your shoulders.

After grabbing a drink, you took the bottle with you and went to the living room, sat down on the couch and turned the radio on, because music usually tended to cheer you up.

Today it just wouldn’t work as usual, so the music accompanied you while getting your first, second and third drink.

You felt alone and thought of maybe calling somebody. But you couldn’t think of anyone.

Your family lived across the country and they weren’t the easiest people to interact with either. Not even mentioning that they wouldn’t be that pleased by you calling them while being drunk. You didn't wanted to talk to them anyway, it would only stress you out even more.

You could call up some of your colleagues, they offered meeting up more times than one, but you didn’t feel a connection to them and it would honestly be weird as fuck.

There was nobody. Well… There was a neighbour of yours that seemed interesting…

Arthur. Arthur Fleck.

He lived with his mother. You occasionally met him when you walked outside to leave for work or went to the basement to do the laundry. He wasn’t much older than you and seemed to be shy at first, but as soon as he realized you weren’t going to be an idiot (like people in this city tend to be), he opened up to you little by little and you found yourself rather enjoying talking to him.

You saw him being bruised more often than not and figured, people in his life must have been horrible. Especially lately. You never really commented on it though, once you tried, but he brushed it off with a nervous smile and you didn’t wanted to bother him with investigating the story behind his injuries any further.

Although you would like to know. He was such a genuine and nice person, you felt like beating the crap out of anyone hurting him. He didn’t deserve being treated that way and for some reason you wanted him to be happy.

Last time you met him, he was all through the roof with excitement for doing his first stand-up comedy at Pogo’s. You had never seen him that excited and it cheered you up lots to see him finding something genuinely delightful in life. He told you he was planning to be a comedian and cracked some of the jokes he intended to do at Pogo’s and suprisingly, you enjoyed them a lot and laughed. Your humour was rather on the dark side, like his jokes.

It seemed like he has been through a lot in life as well, lots of his jokes commenting on society and cruel people. His jokes were even funnier, because they spoke the truth you knew so well, life had teached you plenty.

He invited you to come see him, but sadly you had to turn him down, the past few weeks you’ve been too occupied. Your schedule of work tight and relentless.

You’ve thought about how his gig might have went a few times though, but you haven’t met him since for catching up.

You could ask him for company. But knocking at his door, being drunk as you were, would surely be weird and make him uncomfortable, so you figured you’d just leave him be.

You wanted to go to him though.

You had a hard time processing it, never having been the type to enjoy relationships because love was disappointing in all your past experiences.

But you somewhat had a crush on that slender beautiful man from down the hallway. He was such a gentle and honest kind of man, rare to find in this city. More often than not you catched yourself staring up into his endlessly green eyes, having to look away not to blush.

And his smile was just breathtaking. Not the polite and brief smile he tended to pull all the time.

The genuine one, when his eyes twinkle and his cheeks get rosy. You enjoyed the sound of his laughter so much, you always tried to crack stupid jokes and pull faces, just to see it again.

Maybe after another few drinks, you’d muster up the courage to pull it off.

You imagined yourself talking to him at his door, maybe he’d loosen up a little, seeing you drunk like this. He could even invite you in! Maybe he’d even hug you and you could take in his scent. Fuck, now you were just being a creep.

He wasn’t drunk though, stupid thought. He’d be uncomfortable for sure.

He didn't strike you as the type to party and drink either, being the shy guy he was. So staying alone it was.

You couldn’t afford a televison, so it was just you and the latest music on the radio blasting through the apartment. As ’Daryl Hall & John Oates - You make my dreams’ came on, you were already feeling majorly tipsy and decided to have a nice dance with your drink around the living room. You almost tripped when you tried to get up from the couch, another time when you stubbed your toe on the table in front of you.

You decided to abandon your drink on the table, so you could move both your arms while dancing. It must have been one hell of a sight, drunk as you were, swaying a little more than you intended to. But nobody was watching, so you didn’t mind and lost yourself in the cheerful rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!😘  
> Please leave a comment, to let me know what you think about the fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a hard time lately and went home from work on the day of the riots, choosing to drown your sorrow in alcohol. Arthur decides to pay you a visit, joining the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I did a little something.  
> I hope it’s not entirely terrible, it is the first fanfic I’ve ever written. Please mind that English is not my first language, forgive eventual grammar or spelling mistakes. Would love some feedback! Next chapters following shortly.🙂
> 
> Find this fic on my Tumblr Blog: JLovesBats  
> https://jaylovesbats.tumblr.com/post/188841217546/you-make-my-dreams-2  
> 

*** // Arthur’s POV // ***

Arthur was walking into the apartment building, ignoring his building headache. The car crash sure as hell left some marks on him. He didn’t really mind it though, all he wanted to do was take a shower and write about how the evening went and planning out on what to do next.

He still couldn’t believe that he got free like this, after leaving Murray’s show in a police car. He had been content with it then, accepting whatever would happen and enjoying the view. But this is certainly the preferable option, being free and buzzing on adrenaline. Life couldn’t possibly get any better.

The people in the street were cheering him on and he never experienced anything like it. The high of the events still hadn’t worn off, the taste of blood still on his painted lips. He felt manic, like dancing and singing.

And honest to God, some other stuff, he surely wouldn’t be able to manage all alone. He never felt better in his whole life, thriving on the chaos in the streets. Coming home to an empty apartment wasn’t really promising though. It would bore him. He couldn’t stay there for long anyway, they would come for him again after the riots eased.

He walked out of the elevator, swaying in his step, practically vibrating with energy. Then he heard the music, roaring through one of the apartment doors on the same floor. It sounded cheerful, and he was curious. It wasn’t hard to find the right apartment, the music apparent, standing right in front of the door.

It was Y/N’s.

Lovely. Just lovely. He was wrong. Life could indeed still get better. He was himself for probably the first time ever, bursting with confidence and mischieve. This would be fun.

Knock knock.

*** // Reader’s POV // ***

You swayed to the sound, and absent-mindedly figured your neighbours might be bothered by the music blasting loudly in your apartment.

But obviously they had other worries with what was going on in the streets, being glad nobody bothered to break into their apartment complex. You couldn’t care less and left it at that.

The buzz of the alcohol made you feel light and comfortable. You lifted your arms above your head and moved your hips to the beat in quick and smooth movements. You haven’t enjoyed yourself like that for a long time. It made you smile.

*** // Arthur’s POV // ***

Nobody opened.

Frustrating.

Impatient.

Arthur knocked again, only for it to be ignored again. She had to be home. He tried the handle and suprisingly the door wasn’t locked.

He opened it and stepped into the front door with a sly smile on his lips.

Somewhere in the back of his mind the old Arthur screamed at him to remember his manners and that this was wrong.

He remembered the incident with Sophie, cringing internally.

Couldn't be helped, he had nothing to lose by doing this, so he didn’t care about the consequences.

What he heard sounded exactly like what he needed right now.

He really hoped, she was real. Y/N has always been nice to him, unlike other people. She even stopped him walking a few times, just to catch up.

Her blonde hair flowing like water down to her shoulders, her cheeks rosy and her smile kind on her full pink lips. Her eyes were steel grey, a colour he could lose himself in.

He was deeply attracted to her from the first time he met her. Arthur wasn’t able to ask her out or confess to her up until now. He was too shy. But that was before and this is now.

He hasn’t seen her lately, him faintly remembering that she told him, her work schedule was bursting at the moment.

Of course he wondered. Had she been so nice because she genuinely liked to have him around? If so, she surely wouldn’t mind some company. It wasn’t even midnight and it sounded like she wasn’t in the mood to go to sleep anytime soon anyway.

She found him funny, when other people never did. And she never witnessed one of his laughing fits (which he was glad for). Although he couldn’t imagine she would judge him for it.

But that wasn’t an issue anymore now. Laughing was freeing and he didn’t need to hide anymore. No more caution.

He wanted to show her who he really was. He wanted to see how she’d like him now.

He pushed the door open, met with a delicious sweet scent and damp air.

The bathroom door was open and he figured she must have taken a shower not long ago.

The apartment not being a whole lot bigger than his, he could catch a glimpse of her before even really taking a step into the apartment.

’Dancing. She is dancing. Smiling. Hell. Look at those hips… She looks amazing.’, he thought, raising his eyebrows in pleasant surprise.

Her eyes were closed and she was dancing all by herself. Fuck. She even wore the same colour as him. Now if that didn’t make him feel invited. He spotted her curves moving under the much too loose fitting t-shirt and it was captivating.

He took a few careful steps into her direction and leaned on the doorway to the living room, watching her silently for some time.

Admiring her movements, not getting enough of the dim light illuminating her perfectly shaped bare legs, only wearing a pair of tiny black shorts, hardly visible unter the giant t-shirt.

Gods. How the light shifted on her skin with every step she took, and she looked so delightful and happy, it was captivating.

’Time to join in’, he thought, smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!😘  
> Please leave a comment, to let me know what you think about the fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a hard time lately and went home from work on the day of the riots, choosing to drown your sorrow in alcohol. Arthur decides to pay you a visit, joining the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I did a little something.  
> I hope it’s not entirely terrible, it is the first fanfic I’ve ever written. Please mind that English is not my first language, forgive eventual grammar or spelling mistakes. Would love some feedback! Next chapters following shortly.🙂
> 
> Find this fic on my Tumblr Blog: JLovesBats  
> https://jaylovesbats.tumblr.com/post/188843144911/you-make-my-dreams-3  
> 

*** // Reader’s POV // ***

You were so lost in the music, you didn’t hear anything else. Suddenly you felt yourself being grabbed by the hips, a hand on your back and you were dipped low beneath another person.

You gasped in shock, wrestled yourself out of the other persons grasp, froze and it took you seconds to really take a good look at the figure in front of you.

A clown? A man. He wore rundown clown makeup and an eye-catching red suit. Was his hair green? He looked fucked up, his hair messy and the suit just about ruined.

What the fuck? Holy shit. Now you noticed it wasn't only paint, but blood all over his face. Smeared into a broad smile.

‘Good evening to you, Y/N! Lovely show you’ve put on. You should really remember to lock the door when you come home, by the way. Wouldn’t want some weirdos to get any ideas.’, he said, letting his gaze fall down to your feet only to slowly wander back up.

'Who the fuck…?! Leave my apartment, right now!!’, you yelled at the painted man. To your own embarrassment you noticed, you were slightly slurring your words, standing with your legs firmly planted on the ground to have a safe stand in case he was going to attack you.

The man just stood there and smiled at you with a cheeky grin. He was relaxed and looked smug. Your heartbeat was racing, something about him was unsettling and funny enough it wasn’t his makeup or the suit.

That’s when you noticed his striking green eyes. Eyes. You knew those eyes.

'A… Arthur?’

'You’ve got me!’, he exclaimed, putting his hands up in surrender.

'I heard the music coming from your door and since we got along so well lately, I figured, I’d join the party!’, a sly smile on his lips, showing teeth, his swift hands went back to holding you like a dance partner and he swung you around like you weighed nothing.

Your heart was racing. You hadn’t seen him for such a long time and just minutes ago you thought about being in love with him and now he was here. In your apartment. And you weren’t even wearing a fucking bra! Shit.

You didn’t recognize him, even after realizing that it was his face and his eyes under that paint. That wasn’t the Arthur you knew. He was always so shy, you were speechless at what happened right now, he acted like a whole different person.

'Uhm… Arthur. You’ve got blood on your face. What did you do?’, you managed to ask as he swung you around.

'A lot! But right now I’m dancing with you, can’t you see?’, he swirled you around and you felt yourself getting dizzy from being spun so forcefully. The last drink might have been too much.

You felt your knees giving away, Arthur holding you up with his hands on your back. He looked momentarily startled. He looked around the apartment, spotting the bottle of alcohol waiting on the table.

Then he gave you an intense look, while everything around you, including his face spun in dizzying circles. Suddenly he was much closer to your face than he was a second ago and you helplessly stared at him while he took you in.

'Are you drunk, Y/N?’ he questioned with an arched eyebrow and an amused grin.

'N…Nooo?’, you tried.

He started laughing loudly, throwing his head back. It was shocking. You’ve never heard him laugh like that. It made your stomach clench and your heart flutter. You couldn’t do anything besides staring dumbfoundedly at his blood-painted mouth.

'Now that’s amusing. You could have called me, wouldn’t want you to drink all by yourself and have such a lovely party without me!’, he laughed.

Still you couldn’t compose yourself and helplessly stared at this face, it was so different from his usual. That makeup did things to him you couldn’t describe.

He usually wore clown makeup for his job, you saw him lots of times coming home with messily smeared makeup, that probably smudged throughout the day.

Right now it seemed to have faded somewhat as well, the contours of red and blue on his face not really defined anymore. The only thing sharp as a razor was his blood painted grin.

Somewhere in the back of your mind you wondered about all the injuries on his face and why he was hurt and where else and WHO DID IT. Your brain stuck on that last question.

'Who did that to you???’, you slurred, looking offended and agitated. 'I’ll find that bastard and punch him in the face! I swear if I get my hands on him, I’ll…!’, you approached him, swaying, taking a close look at his face.

He laughed whole heartedly, interrupting you, 'Oh sweety, I’d pay to see that, but now is not the right time.’, he planted his hand on your cheek and it was so hot. You didn’t notice you felt kinda cold until then. His fingers caressed your jaw and your ear, moving to the back of your head, fumbling in your damp hair.

By now you wondered if you were dreaming. This couldn’t be real. It was too surreal. Was this some fucked up fantasy? You were probably laying on the couch sleeping off the effects of the alcohol and dreaming about weird stuff.

He looked into your eyes from above, he had a bunch of inches on you, mind you being a small woman. His green eyes fixated on you and they began to shimmer, while his pupils dilated. A soft, lopsided smile displayed on his lips.

'Say, Y/N. If I’d ask nicely, would you dance for me again, like you did before? You looked so beautiful, I really enjoyed it.’, he asked, being so close that your nose almost touched his. His hand still on your cheek, drawing little circles on your skin. It tingled.

You felt his breath on your face and you could smell him. His scent was captivating, like gunpowder, aftershave and face paint, with a tinge of blood mixed into it. You felt dizzy with it. You breathed in deeply.

You felt drunken confidence surging through you, usually you felt self-conscious enough not to ever do anything like this, but…

'Why dance alone, when I can dance with you?’ You took his hand, giggling, and pulled him around the room like he did with you seconds ago and his face instantly filled with surprise and delight.

*** // Arthur’s POV // ***

This girl was ruining him. She smiled at him like he was the most precious thing on Earth, although she barely knew him. He couldn’t spot a TV in the room, so maybe she didn’t even know what life-changing events occured this evening. Sweet sweet innocence. He could work with that.

Especially, when she looked this appetizing, swaying her hips and guiding him around the room. That fucking smile of hers made him think about how her lips would taste.

In a surge of posessiveness, he took back the lead and she gasped, feeling the change of direction. Then she laughed, which confused him.

“I wish you had done that sooner.”, she said smiling at him with a mischiveous glint in her eyes.

“What do you mean?” he asked a little taken aback, pulling her to his chest to observe her face closely.

“Taking the lead. I always thought you to be the shy type, but I don’t know… something changed. I like it.”, she rambled and bit her pink bottom lip, looking at his mouth dreamily, grey eyes half-lidded.

Now that really was an invitation he couldn’t resist, even if he tried to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a hard time lately and went home from work on the day of the riots, choosing to drown your sorrow in alcohol. Arthur decides to pay you a visit, joining the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I did a little something.  
> I hope it’s not entirely terrible, it is the first fanfic I’ve ever written. Please mind that English is not my first language, forgive eventual grammar or spelling mistakes. Would love some feedback! Next chapters following shortly.🙂
> 
> Find this fic on my Tumblr Blog: JLovesBats  
> https://jaylovesbats.tumblr.com/post/188845116926/you-make-my-dreams-4

*** // Reader’s POV // ***

One moment you were staring at his perfect painted lips, wondering how his blood would taste, mixed with the paint.

You faintly registered, that that was a disturbing thing to think about, but the moment you finished thinking it, you felt him crashing his hot lips onto yours.

You imagined kissing Arthur a lot of times, especially on lonely nights or to your annoyance, when you were supposed to work.

But this was different than anything you ever imagined. He tasted like a firework. Exciting and bright and it felt like you were reduced to being only those parts of you, he touched. One of his hands held you by your lower back, the other having returned to grab the side of your face, now a little more fiercely. You were on fire.

Being impulsive and drunk, you ran your hands through his messy green hair and pulled him in closer, to taste more.

He purred into the kiss and he tasted like pure adrenaline, it was like a drug and you couldn’t stop. It might have been due to your alcohol level, but you didn’t feel this dizzy a minute ago. Your face was heating up noticably.

He reacted fast. What began as a kiss was soon a mess of his makeup on your face and both of your tongues tasting the other as if their life depended on it.

He pulled you in closer, fisting the hair on the back of your neck. It made you moan his name in between kisses.

‘Joker… Call me… Joker’, he managed in between heated kisses.

You started chuckling. Must have been a stage name. You found the name interesting, a little cliché, minding his profession, but you didn’t mind. It made you giggle.

His reaction was surprising, fast and intense. He lifted you up with his hands on your bare legs, you felt the heat of his hands on your skin and gasped in shock. Your legs wrapped around his waist automatically, by now your body reacted faster than your brain could keep up with.

He pushed you onto a cabinet at the wall, his hand on your throat. He stopped kissing you, staring you directly in the eye.

His gaze was murderous and dark and full of ice and you couldn’t even comprehend what just happened.

Damn that gaze excited you, it made your heart pound like crazy.

He waited for you to say something. Staring you down. Usually you would have felt intimidated and self-concious, but you decided to just speak your mind.

'That name is terribly fitting. You told me the other day you had a gig as a standup comedian. I think I like it.’ You smiled at him lazily and licked your lips.

*** // Arthur’s POV // ***

Did he overreact? He thought she was laughing at him for choosing that name. But obviously, she was just being cheerful and drunk. Up for some fun.

'So you don’t mind it?’, he asked.

'No, why should I? It’s great!’ she told him with a happy smile.

He took in a deep breath, that sweet sweet smell, radiating off of her filled his lungs deliciously and he could practically taste her. He wanted more. His hand was still on her throat and he tried squeezing a little.

*** // Reader’s POV // ***

'Say it’, he commanded, his voice husky, looking you in the eyes with the most intense and heated gaze you had ever seen, nothing left of the ice-cold death stare you received seconds ago.

His pupils were dilated, eyes fixed on you and the dim lighting of the room made shadows fall on his face in all the right places, while his green hair was falling into his face. He looked so handsome, it took your breath away.

And that hand on your throat did things to you. You wondered if he knew how much his new found confidence turned you on. For you, a rough dominant touch was so much more arousing than any words could ever be.

You felt a tingle between your legs and you didn’t feel cold anymore. Instead you felt like you were burning from the inside out.

'J… Joker’, you managed with some struggle, gasping for air, moaning his new chosen name.

A second passes. Two. A shuttering breath escaped his painted lips. Then he pulls you close against him, spreading your legs to stand between them.

He kissed you again. This time slow and passionate, but forceful nonetheless. His body was radiating heat so much, you could feel it through his suit.

Your body was flush against his and you could feel everything. You roamed your hands over the smooth fabric of his red suit and wondering why he never wore it before. What a shame.

You parted from the kiss, to slurr 'That suit… you look so stunning, why did you never wear it before?’

'Because this suit is meant to be worn for special occasions’, he said with a low voice, slightly out of breath.

'And is this a special occasion?’, you asked, already knowing where this was heading. You teased him. You wanted him to take the bait.

'It is. If you doubt it, I’ll make sure to bring the point across’, he whispered into your ear, pressing his body against yours, rolling his hips and you felt how hard he was beneath his dress pants.

You gasped and leaned into him.

His mouth was on yours again, kissing you deeply, his hot tongue exploring you, tasting the alcohol on you, while his hand wandered to the back of your head, gabbing a fistful of hair and pulling you any way he wanted.

You moaned into it and practically melted against him. You moved your hands to his back, your palms on his ass and pulled him in even closer. Grinding your sweet spot against him. He gasped and pulled away to murmur against the heated skin of your neck.

'Kitten, I gotta say, it looks like you’re horribly touch-starved, with how sensitive and needy you react’, he whispered. His voice was breathy and low. It send shivers down your body to feel his breath on the side of your neck.

'How do you know? And if I was, would you mind? It doesn’t seem to bother you’, you argued, your voice shaky and still slurred by the effect of the alcohol. Bringing your point across with squeezing your legs on either side of his hips, which made him groan.

Of course you were touch-starved. You hadn’t touched another human being for a long time, let alone like this.

Last time it was a hug your mother gave you, when you went for a long procrastinated visit at your parents house about a year ago…

Your ex-boyfriends years ago weren’t really passionate or considerate at all and you had to admit, that you weren’t really in love with either of the two of them.

But this was different.

And it was Arthur.

Hell, you’ve dreamed about him touching you like this for the past weeks, always waking up shaking and horribly aroused.

His touch on your skin and him kissing you like this felt so different from anything you experienced before.

'I know you are, because I feel the same way. And hell no, I don’t mind, on the contrary. You should be touched every day of your life, you deserve to enjoy yourself and that someone makes you feel real good…’, he spoke rushed and desperate.

His left hand was still in your hair, while the right one slowly wandered up your thigh, kneading your curves on the way up.

His words made your head spin. You couldn’t look him in the eyes, suddenly embarassed, you averted your gaze down to his collar.

You could see his pulse on his neck. It was racing. You wanted to kiss it. You leaned forward and did exactly what you imagined, kissing and nibbling at his neck, making him bare his throat to you.

'Jesus, Y/N...!', he moaned lewdly.

You took in his scent and the warmth and figured you could just as well be straight forward with what you wanted.

'A-Arthur... Can you please make me feel real good? I want you so much. I need you... Touch me, please', you murmured in between kisses on his neck. You didn't even recognize your own voice, it was frail and breathy and you couldn't believe you actually asked him.

You looked up to his face, trying to carefully observe his reaction. What you found left you speechless. 

His eyes were closed in bliss.

A wicked grin on his lips.

A deep growl leaving his throat.

When he opened his eyes, you knew he would take you. He looked determined and focused, his eyes dark from pleasure and practically on fire with want. 

Then he crushed his lips against yours again. He bit your bottom lip hard, making you hiss. He must have broken skin, because he then gave your lip a lick and purred in pleasure, like your blood on his tongue was a drug. 

It sent a heavy jolt down your spine, making you whine and arch your back, pushing forward to grind against his erection again.

His hand was sneaking up under your shirt, touching your sensitive skin and when it reached your waist, he gripped you roughly.

He broke the kiss only to start laughing out loud, looking crazy and excited. Everything moved too fast for your drunk mind, as he swooped you up from the cabinet in one swift motion, carrying you bridal style through the living room, swirling and dancing and laughing all the while.

'You're in for a long night, kitten', his deep voice was thick with pleasure as he smiled down at you. His eyes glowing, dark and lustful. 

He looked etherial. Beautiful. Unique. You couldn't believe he was real. But if this was a dream, you never wanted to wake up.

This man stole your heart. You knew it. And for the first time in years you felt yourself wanting, yearning and enjoying, all darkness of the past years gone, forgotten.

'I hope that's a promise', you said with a content smile, slinging your arms around his neck while your lips found his once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!😘  
> Please leave a comment, to let me know what you think about the fic!


End file.
